The Butterfly Effect
by HopesWar
Summary: By changing one thing you can change everything. What happens when the single flap of a butterfly’s wings doesn’t cause a hurricane in China rather the effect is felt closer to home? This is not a one-shot.
1. Omission

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Wish I did I could do with the money my overdraft is rather stretched, but as is life. **_

_**This is my second attempt at fanfiction with the first, Ars Moriendi, not making it past 2 chapters due to writers block. I actually have a direction this story is going to go in, how I get there is beyond me, but here's hoping that this one is a little more successful.**_

_**This story does have dark roots, if you are after fluff you have come to the wrong place. Everyone is human in this story, vampires are simply fictitious. **_

Chapter 1 - Omission

_His lips descended lower down over her stomach, leaving a trail of damp marks like a path from her breasts to her core. _

Awakening with a start all that could be heard in the dark silence of the night was the heavy panting of small lungs desperately grabbing every little bit of oxygen they could. A cold sweat glistened in the flickering light of the television as the small body rolled over to face the illuminated clock hanging on the far wall.

4.23am the clock flashed highlighting the measly 2 hours sleep I had managed to receive that night. In the 5 days I had barely seen more than a total of 9 hours sleep. I was exhausted which only aggravated my emotional state.

6 days ago my life was perfect; I could not fault any aspect of it. 6 days ago I was in a loving relationship with a man who adores me and dotes on my every wish. So why is it now that I feel I can no longer be with him? Don't get me wrong this has not been an easy decision to make. I have gone over it a thousand and one times in my head debating every reason to fight for this, to fight for us. I have dreamt about it, cried about it, even screamed but in all honesty I can't, I am too tired to continue with this charade. I have lost the battle.

In the 6 days of my internal debate I have managed to alienate myself, lying to my friends and to him, claiming to have developed the flu or other similar ailment. They left me alone to begin with making me promise to phone if I needed anything, no matter what time. That's what I admire about them, they care so much for me and yet now all I can feel about myself is disgust. Now things have changed, I am no longer who I used to be, who they used to love. I am…

The shrill of my phone pulled me from my meditative state. Quickly looking at the caller ID before answering the phone and bringing it to my ear, I brushed the stray locks of hair away with my index finger. The clocked displayed 6.35am in large numbers as time seemed to stand still. Dread built up in my stomach, a deep heavy weight pulling me into its abyss. On the end of the line was the one person I wanted the most, the one who could make this whole situation better and yet I knew in the hidden compartments of my brain that this is going to be the last time we spoke. I was about to hurt him beyond repair, breaking his heart as mine already crumbled.

"Hello Jasper" my voice croaked, hearing his light laugh at my greeting.

"You know it is creepy when you do that right?" he chuckled, "Sorry it's so early I have to get to work soon, how is my girl feeling today? Any better?" he asked concerned.

"Not really. Everything still hurts" and for the first time this week I was not lying. My heart and my head hurt so much.

"Aww babe I'm sorry! Do you want me to come over, I can call in sick? I could run you a hot bath and cook you some nice meals and then we could just lie on the couch and watch some films, that is if you are feeling up to it?" his southern drawl making the invitation even more inviting.

"No Jasper, it's…I cant'…" A frustrated sigh left my lips, "Jasper we need to talk…"

A foreboding silence descended on the other end. "Jasper… are you there?" I squeaked out the last part.

" I am listening Alice, but don't for one second think that I don't know what this is, what you are doing" he stated plainly clearly upset, my heart constricted tighter hearing those words, he knew! "Well are you going to give me a list of bullshit excuses?" He snapped at my lack of response.

This was the straw that broke the camels back, tears started to make their tracks down my face, increasing in frequency as my sorrow grew. "I am so sorry Jasper… I … I…" I stopped to take a deep breath as my voice raised in pitch. " I can't do us anymore… you need to find someone better, someone th…that deserves you" I sobbed down the phone. "We tried, we truly did… you need to move on be..be…because I have" the pain in my chest built as I lied. The silence that followed was earth shattering, spanning out for what seemed like forever. "I did love you… please understand that… I'm so beyond sorry Jas.." I continued.

"No Alice I'm the one to be sorry, clearly I thought we had something more than this pettiness, I'm sorry I trusted you" he barked, his ragged breathes undermining the strong façade he erected. "Goodbye Alice" he whispered as his voice drifted off into the monotonous disconnection tone, as he hung up.

A piercing wail left my lips as I brought my legs under me, crumpling into a ball on the couch. I had never comprehended how much pain emotion could bring. To have your heart broken, it hurts, it physically hurts. The crushing pain that surrounded my chest made the tears come quicker. My deep heart wrenching sobs mingled with my moans of pain, extended out around me in a cloak of despair.

I don't know how long I laid there, grief and anguish consuming my small being. It was agony, the pain became unbearable. My mind added insult to injury. It taunted me, rubbed salt into open wounds, as it started to doubt the decision. 'Why did you do it? He loved you so much. You threw away the best thing you had' it mocked.

"_Come on pretty thing. Don't you think you deserve what we have got for you?" the frightening voice sneered into my ear, his chilling breathe gliding past my ear blowing stray hairs into my face._

The scream that had been gaining momentum through this whole ordeal broke free, penetrating the sounds of the world continuing outside my apartment, whilst mine broke. I brought the blanket from the back of the couch down over my body, cocooning myself in its soft glory. Bringing it over my fragile head I willed for sleep to come as exhausting gripped every muscle. I longed for this to be over, for the ache to seize. My eyes stung, rubbed raw, and my head throbbed with such intensity but my heart felt the most, an incomprehensible pain radiated from there.

Eventually sleep claimed my worn out body, bringing my tears to a halt. This wasn't the end though, dreams can often be worse than reality.


	2. Wake

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Wish I did I could do with the money my overdraft is rather stretched, but as is life. **_

_**This is my second attempt at fanfiction with the first, Ars Moriendi, not making it past 2 chapters due to writers block. I actually have a direction this story is going to go in, how I get there is beyond me, but here's hoping that this one is a little more successful.**_

_**This story does have dark roots, if you are after fluff you have come to the wrong place. Everyone is human in this story, vampires are simply fictitious. **_

**Sorry this chapter may not be as good as the first, I wasn't in the right frame of mind to write it but felt bad for keeping you guys hanging. I may re-write this chapter at a later date.**

Chapter 2 – Wake

"Alice? ALICE! Come on open up" I shouted, having receive no response from my knocking. I was scared, Jasper had phoned and told me to go and sit with Alice without an explanation for why, all I knew was this meant no good. So that is how I ended up here, standing outside the beige door, begging my friend to answer my calls at 7.25 in the morning.

After several minutes of waiting outside in the bland corridor I decided it was time to pay Mrs. Tomas a visit. Moving one door to my left and gently tapping my slender hand against the cool wood, I hoped I hadn't startled the old lady.

The sound of scuffling could clearly be heard as the numerous bolts and chains were undone. The door creaked open a fraction, just wide enough for Mrs. Tomas' beady eye to peer through as the last chain remained secure across the gap.

"Rosalie! What can I do for you my dear?" The elderly woman asked, her voice hoarse as she slid the door closed and removed the final chain. When I was granted access to the dimly lit apartment I noticed her faithful tabby cat slinking its way towards me.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at such an early hour Mrs. Tomas" I said guiltily looking down at her, she was still wearing her night dress with a robe wrapped tightly over it, I had definitely woken her up. "It's just Alice has been sick for the last couple of days and I came to check on her but I am not getting any answer from the door or her phone. I am worried about her; would it be possible for me to borrow her spare key so I can check she is okay?" I pleaded sweetly hoping she would understand my disturbance.

"Of course my dear, just post it under the door when you are done." She said as she disappeared off to cluttered kitchen to retrieve the key from the draw whilst I petted her cat, Rufus, his velvety coat feeling pleasant against my palm.

"Tell Little Alice that if she needs anything just to give me a shout would you dear?" she asked as she ushered me out of the door.

"Sure I'll tell her, thank you and once again I am sorry to have disturbed you. Have a good day" I said as the door closed swiftly behind me. I started to make my way back to Alice's door gripping the key tightly in my palm. As I reached my destination I slowly placed the key into the lock turning it carefully as if the metal would snap. I wasn't sure what I would find on the other side, creating a nervous lump in stomach as I pushed the heavy wood open.

The room was dark, the curtains still drawn tightly across the large windows. Stepping through the door, closing it quietly behind me, I moved forward into the living area of my friend's apartment. That's when I saw the sight that nearly broke my heart. There on her chocolate brown leather couch was my best friend looking so broken and small wrapped in her cream blanket.

Gently bringing my hand up to her face I brushed some of the lose hairs off of her wet cheeks. Her face was blotchy and she was feeling warm to my touch. Her breathing was ragged and inconsistent, the odd one catching in the back of her throat as she slept restlessly, she had been crying for some time that much was obvious.

"Alice?" I cooed hoping to wake her as I stroked my hand across her cheek, clearing away all the tears that remained. "Alice. Honey wake up".

Her eye lids started to flutter slightly, opening briefly before closing just as quick. Her brow furrowed leaving crevices in her near perfect skin as she revealed her piercing grey eyes.

"Wh..What are you doing here?" Her voice croaked sounding raw. "How did you get in?"

"Well hello to you too" I tried, hoping to lighten the sombre mood, but only succeeding in drawing a small sigh from her lips. "I got your spare key from as you were not answering the door or your phone. I was worried. Are you okay? What has happened? I just got a phone call from Jasper asking me to come sit…" I jabbered on before being cut off.

"Jasper called you?" She asked the hurt evident in her whispered tone.

"Yeah he asked me to come and keep you company. What happened? I don't understand why he didn't come; surely he would have skipped work if you needed him to?" I enquired.

Quickly untangling herself from the soft fabric of her blanket she launched herself off the couch until she was standing stock still in front of me. "Just stop! STOP! Please j…just stop" her fragile voice shouted losing ferocity as she finished her broken plea.

I watched her legs give way from under her as she slowly sank onto the cold wooden floor. She rested her head down on the wood bringing her arms down around her legs as her body began to shake with the force of her sobs. She chocked out "Please just s..s..stop!" one last time before her body erupted into sorrow.

The shock flowing through my system subsided as the distressed cries emitted into the quiet room, gaining in intensity until it became almost too painful to listen to. I had never seen her this distraught before. I shot up from the couch, the leather groaning in protest, to kneel beside my anguished best friend.

"Oh Alice" I exclaimed softly, running my fingers through her silky hair whilst the other hand occupied itself stroking her small arm. "I'm sorry Honey, It's okay, it will all be alright" I murmured in what I hoped was a reassuring tone.

For several minutes we stayed like that, together on the floor. I have never felt so helpless in my life, she was inconsolable. Whatever had happened between those two had shattered her, and I am going to make him pay for that. I listened as her breathing began to become more rhythmic and deeper, her distress fading. She was succumbing to the exhaustion which in no doubt filled her tiny body.

"Come on Sweetheart, lets get you to bed." I persuaded whilst assisting her to stand. "I will stay for a while okay? Until I need to go to work" Keeping one arm around slim waist I lead her though the apartment to her bedroom.

Her room was nicely decorated, some of her photography displayed on the cream walls. She had chosen accessories which brought both colour and style whilst complimenting each other so well. Not that I didn't expect anything less from Alice.

Steering her towards the large expensive bed I lifted the thick comforting duvet back so she could slide in underneath it. I watched as she laid down, nestling her head into the many pillows that littered the top of the bed, she brought the duvet up and under her chin.

"Alice, I will be back in just a minute. I'm just going to go get you some water and pain killers to help with sore head I am sure you have so you can get some decent sleep. Would you like anything else?" I asked only to get a little groan in response. "Okay nothing else; I'll only be a minute."

As fast as I could I gathered 2 pain killers from her bathroom before getting a bottle of water from her fridge and returning to her room.

Alice was in the same position as when I left; only now her eye lids were beginning to droop. Crouching down next to where she lay I helped her to sit up slightly before passing her the two small tablets in my hand. She took them with easy, chasing them down with a couple of sips from the water bottle. Taking the bottle from her still tremouring hands I screwed the lid back on and placed it on the cabinet next to the bed.

Removing my shoes I made my way round to the other side of the bed, crawling under the heavy duvet so I was beside her. Reclining on my elbow I tucked one arm around her drawing her close, the other hand smoothing out her tangled locks.

"Shhs shhs get some sleep honey, it's okay, shhs" I muttered soothingly, her muscles relaxing as she slowly drifted off to sleep leaving me with my thoughts.


	3. Concerns

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Wish I did I could do with the money my overdraft is rather stretched, but as is life. **_

_**This is my second attempt at fanfiction with the first, Ars Moriendi, not making it past 2 chapters due to writers block. I actually have a direction this story is going to go in, how I get there is beyond me, but here's hoping that this one is a little more successful.**_

_**This story does have dark roots, if you are after fluff you have come to the wrong place. Everyone is human in this story, vampires are simply fictitious. **_

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, it will also not be my greatest piece of work. You may want to skip back to the first chapter as it has been around a year since I last updated :s**

**Life unfortunately caught up with me and my poor motivation didn't help matters. It seems to be convenient that the only time I seem to work on this story is when I am desperately avoiding doing an essay or other such academic piece for Uni. **

**I have a slight request though, I have no idea how many people are reading this or would be interested in continuing to read it. If you could add an alert or just leave a review with something as simple as 'I'm reading' or even '.' will suffice. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Concerns

I was really looking forward to this meal, I had yet to eat today and the time was quickly approaching 6.30pm. I was meeting Rosalie at one of our favourite local Italian restaurants, for some girl time. Unfortunately Alice couldn't make it, still sick I presume. Poor girl has had it rough; a week of sickness is never fun.

My day had been very long, too many people bitching in my ear for my liking. I was all for a nice peaceful existence without the numerous egotistical and arrogant people which unfortunately comes with my career. I am a publisher for a large firm, catering from children's books, to horror and sci-fi to the downright extreme erotic literature. I'm thankfully, however, a cog in the unclassified romance section of this corporate machine. There is such a clash between personas swarming this business, you get the struggling pleading first timers who are

desperate for their work to be read, to the well established authors who kick up a fuss if you so much as correct a tiny bit of grammar or suggest a sentence should be removed or changed.

My love of books as an adolescent influenced my career path greatly. From the great classics to the trashy one hit wonders I read them all, many evenings were spent curled up on my bed, with the wind and rain thrashing at my windows, drowning myself in a completely foreign world to that of my own. Life always seemed so romantic and perfect, even when the characters life was falling apart. Every time the wrongs seemed to right themselves and the world continued turning. I learnt the hard way that this isn't always the case.

Looking up from the tattered napkin I had meticulously been pulling apart I finally noticed Roses arrival, and about time to I might add. As per usual she looked stunning, adorning her natural beauty with a smart suit and pale blue ruffle collared shirt. I can see how she can sell high end cars each day; the one thing rich men loved more than their pompous cars was a pretty girl listening to their every word for 20 minutes. No wonder she was making her way up the ladder in that business pretty quick, with her appearance I wasn't surprised by the amount of commission she brought home.

As she got closer it was apparent to me that her usual demeanour was off kilter, it was slight but it was there. I studied her curiously as she slid into the seat opposite me. She let out a sigh as her eyes tracked up from where she had been putting her keys in her bag to meet mine.

" I went to see Alice this morning, she's ... err ..." she hesitated her voice sounding unsure. "She's a mess basically".

"A mess? Is she that poorly? Does she need to see a doctor? I have tomorrow off so I can take her if she does? What's wrong..." stopping abruptly as she interrupted my torrent of questions.

"I don't think she is sick Bella. I got a call from Jasper early this morning, asking me to go check on her, when I got there she was... she had clearly been crying for a while, even in her sleep. She was distraught when she woke, I have never seen anyone like this Bel, it was heartbreaking" Her voice had a worried edge to it, she spoke without the usual over confident tone instead adopting a more serious soft tone of voice, hesitantly speaking as if analysing everything she is saying.

"I don't understand Rose, why would she be upset?" I asked, confusion clearly masked my face, of that I am sure.

"I wish I knew Bella, I have my speculations but that is about it. When Jasper phoned he didn't say anything, but he didn't sound himself either. He simply asked me to check in on her and then hung up. I happened to mention his name in front of Alice and she just broke, so badly, I didn't know how to help. I think something has happened between the two of them, I just don't know what".

Interrupted by the young waitress bringing our food gave me time to consider what Rose was telling me. I searched back in my mind, trying to remember the last time I had seen the two of them together.

It was just over a week ago and the six of us were all meeting up, having a triple date I guess it could be called. Meal, movie and general catch up. With all our busy schedules these occasions are planned in advance, however we tried to do these get togethers as often as possible. These people had quickly and firmly become my support network in this big city, to be honest I would consider us to be closer than that, a family of sorts.

I moved out here when I was 20 to go to college, coincidently where I also met 3 of the others. Rosalie and I happened to share the same dorm in the first year. If I am completely honest I would say we didn't exactly see eye to eye when we first met. Here was a country girl used to small town living shacking up with 'Miss High and Mighty' who on first appearances came across as being a rich kid who was given too much as a child. It took a week of hostility and avoidance and one very drunken night to change all that.

That night is one I would rather forget, a disaster from the start. It was the Saturday night of the first week of college, I had just starting to get settled and actually make it to my lectures without getting hopelessly lost.

I had also met a boy, one who immediately sparked my interest I might add. His name was Edward Masen a 2nd year pre-med. He happened to find me looking frazzled on my 3rd day as I tried to follow my coffee stained map to my first lecture. He took pity on me, deciding to forgo his quick pit stop to buy a coffee to help me as I struggled with my folders, the map, my half empty rather cold coffee and busted bag. He was such a gentleman, lightening my load by carrying my folders and leading me to where I needed to be. Not only was he a gentleman but he was so very handsome as well, tussled brown hair and hazel eyes.

It was only when I bumped into him again the following day, looking just as frazzled as the day before, that he offered me his number. "Just in case you get really lost" he added with a crooked smile as he handed me the torn piece of paper with his scrawled handwriting haphazardly across it. He placed my number in his phone a bid me a farewell.

It was Saturday morning when he first contacted me, asking if I would like to get lunch with him, offering to pick me up from my dorm so I didn't run the risk of ending up in the middle of nowhere. It was a lovely lunch date all things considered. We discussed our courses, our families back home, hobbies, interests, you name it we had covered it by the time we had eaten and strolled through the park. We instantly hit it off, a rarity for shy socially awkward Bella, normally conversations died out pretty quick when I was involved.

It was only once we got back to the entrance to my dorm that he asked me if I would like to attend a party with him that evening. He was being dragged along by some friends and would like to have the excuse not to get completely drunk. That there sealed the deal for me, a man after my own heart. I had not been a big party girl back home and I hated getting drunk, something about not being in control scared me. After a little internal debate I figured going wouldn't be too bad, I am at college after all, isn't partying supposed to be part of the curriculum?

Well I definitely wished I had never gone. It started off well, getting to know Edward and one of his friends, the designated driver, Jasper Whitlock. He was a nice guy, quiet but nice. Despite the good company I never relaxed fully, too many people stumbling around and acting out of character for my liking, obviously feeling the effect of the cheap shots. Plus I seemed to constantly have drinks spilled over me as people tripped over each other and themselves.

It was a little after 1am when I went to try and clean off yet another spilt drink in the girls bathroom. This here folks is the pivotal moment where everything changes in regard to mine and Rosalie's friendship. Without going into too much detail she was half unconscious with some guy trying to remove her panties. With A quick squirt of pepper spray, thank you Charlie, and a call to Edward we were soon in Japer's car heading towards the dorm with a sobbing shaken Rosalie in my arms.

After the few days I spent with Rosalie, helping her come to terms with what happened, and learning her drink must of been spiked, we actually became really good friends. And so began the start of our little family.

Shortly after this time, following many 'dates' with Edward we entered boyfriend and girlfriend territory, and we have been going strong ever since. The 4 of us, Edward, Rose, Jasper and myself, hung around together a lot, doing various things. It was this way right up until my final year where we added number 5 to the clan. Jasper had recently started a new job at a local bar and grill, where the lovable somewhat childish lug Emmett also worked. It didn't take long for Rosalie to set her sights on this mass of muscle, and I mean which male wouldn't want to date Rose she was stunning. I have to say they actually compensate each other very well, he has a thick enough skin to avoid her lashing tongue, childish temper tantrums and he has the patience of a saint. Rose on the other hand became more adaptable and less temperamental, which made all our lives easier. Emmett was a blessing in disguise, even though he does instigate a lot of petty competitions between the other males and himself.

So there began the 2 couples and the spare wheel. Jasper never seemed to mind though, quite happy being a bachelor with all the perks that came with that. It remained this way right though Rose and I graduating and getting careers, Emmett scoring his dream job and reducing his time behind the bar dramatically. Edward and Jasper remained at College, Edward to complete his course and Jasper to undertake his Masters degree. Us couples branched off to new apartments together whilst Jasper chose to spend some of his Grandfathers inheritance on a nice penthouse apartment near the college campus.

That leaves us with the baby of the group, little Alice Brandon, how did she come into this whole equation? I met Alice through my job I guess. I was taking my mid-morning trip to Starbucks for my caffeine refill when I saw her sketching away at a scraggly looking book. It was only as I happened to pass her table glancing at what she was furiously scribbling that I noticed she was very talented. She had sketched out a little scene with a cute rustic looking cartoon rabbit amongst a lavish countryside background, like something you would see in a children's book. That is when it struck me, we had recently lost one of our main illustrators in the children's sector to cancer and were looking for some new artists to take on the workload she had left behind. And here in front of me was a perfect candidate. I approached this woman with a proposition, albeit for the slightly selfish reason that whoever found a new illustrator would get a bonus. Leaving her with the number to the companies' reception, as I didn't have the illustration office number on me, I left her to mull over this possible job opportunity.

It was a week later that I actually saw Alice again; I was quite surprised to see her standing at my office door at 12.30pm the following Thursday. She had come to thank me as she had got the job, starting immediately, and offered to buy me lunch. Who says no to a free lunch? We got talking, Alice revealing that she had recently lost both her parents to a car accident so she was alone in this new city where she knew no one. I felt for her I truly did, having lost my own mother when I was 17 I understood how hard this must be. Thankfully I had had Charlie back then but here in front of me was a young woman with no one to turn to. That was going to change though; I was taking her under my wing. I offered to show her around the city, introduce her to some people. My first port of call was to invite her to the get together we were having at the weekend, a picnic and some ball games in the park. Don't get me wrong this wasn't a pity invite, I really enjoyed her company and she was such a sweet and kind hearted girl, I knew she would fit in fine with our group, well perhaps with the exception of Rose. She had a habit of being a bit of a bitch to new people, I recon it was a dislike to change which caused it.

Much to my surprise our Saturday in the park went really smoothly and Alice quickly became an integral part in our group. A certain male also became smitten with the newest member, quickly taking her off the market before someone else could. Alice and Jasper were as close as perfect for each other as you could get. Each balanced the other out, Alice extravert balanced Jaspers introvert so well.

Thus this brings be back to the last time I saw them together, two years after the initial meeting, doing the perfect couple things again. They weren't as flamboyant as Rosalie and Emmett in their affections, sticking with smaller gestures and touches. I can't remember noticing anything different about them. Neither one was more affectionate than the other, both of them instigated the hand holding and touching. They were both smiling, no undercurrent of tension, leaving together to go back to Jaspers apartment that night. There really were no signs that anything was going astray.

This was 2 days before Alice started to cancel on get together and meet ups claiming to be sick. Had something happened in those 2 days? A couple of us had seen Jasper since then; he was no different in himself other than being worried about Alice. She had also told him she was sick and contagious and did not want him to get it. Was it this self imposed distance placed by Alice that drove them apart? Surely that wouldn't have had an effect so quickly?

I hated myself for thinking this but my mind did wonder if she seeing someone else? It wasn't like Alice to be so secretive, to avoid us, she was always so open about everything, so honest. It hadn't crossed my mind that she wasn't ill until Rosalie told me what she saw, and I had a hard time believing what I was hearing. I didn't understand what was going on but I was worried. Alice is a brave little soul, so to hear Rose saying she was so broken scared me.

Rosalie broke me out of my train of thought as we finished out meal.

"I messaged her during my lunch break to check in on her, not wanting to phone encase she was still sleeping. I got a brief reply saying she was 'doing ok'. I don't know Bel, I don't know what to do. I'm going to head there after this, see if I can get some food in her possibly stay with her over night. I don't think she will give me any answers today. Did you want to come or do you have plans with Edward?"

Unfortunately I did have plans with Edward, I hadn't seen him in nearly a week and tonight we were going to stay in watch a couple of movies and just relax together.

"I have plans tonight but I'll cancel them" I replied digging around in my junk filled bag for my phone.

"Don't be silly Bella, go do whatever you have got planned with Edward. I've got her tonight. You are off tomorrow though right? Would you mind checking in on her then, I don't know if being alone is a good thing for her right now?"

With that planned out we went our separate ways each of us with a very different focus. I would be lying though if I said that my thoughts weren't plagued be Alice and Jasper for the remainder of the evening. I was nervous for tomorrow, was Alice really as bad as Rose made out?

**A/N: Copied from earlier - I have a slight request though, I have no idea how many people are reading this or would be interested in continuing to read it. If you could add an alert or just leave a review with something as simple as 'I'm reading' or even '.' will suffice. Thank you!**


End file.
